Like Cat and Mouse
by bookmaniac2013
Summary: Bones and Booth are cornered by a killer. Just when they think that it's all over, things take a turn for the worst. Bones x Booth because they're perfect ; One shot. Rated T becuase of slight violence and my own paranoia.


Just a little Bones blerp I wrote forever ago that I'm just geting around to posting.

Note: I wrote this long before season 7 so Bones and Booth aren't a couple yet, if anything his takes place c. season like 4 or something.

* * *

The killer had cornered them. Just like a cat playing with a mouse he'd pushed them right into a corner with no way out except the way they just came. He held up his gone and pointed it at Booth and Brennan. Booth moved Brennan behind him, out of range of fire, pointed his own gun at the killer.

It was a stalemate, with both gunmen waiting for the other to make the first move.

"It doesn't have to end like this." Booth said. "Just put the gun down and lets talk about this for a minute. No one has to take a shot here, no one has to die." Booth went on calmly.

"You two are the only ones who know what I did!" screamed the killer. "It's either you or me."

Booth tried to take a step towards him, but Brennan held him back. "Booth, no. Walking in his direction will make him feel threatened, increasing the likelihood of him shooting."

"Not now, Bones, just stay behind me."

"Let me try to talk to him, females are generally seen as less threatening then males, he might listen to me."

Before he could stop her, Brennan slipped out from behind Booth and walked slowly towards the killer.

"Please," she asked calmly, "put the gun down, we just want to talk."

The gunman didn't lower his weapon any. Bones stopped moving, holding her hands up.

"I'm not going to jail! That bastard got what he deserved!"

"I know it may seem natural to you to prove your dominance by taking out the inferior male, but in this day and age it's murder."

He lowered his gun a little. "What the hell are you talking about lady? You're just trying to get me confused so that skipper over there can make a move!" he said nodding at Booth, who still had his gun raised.

"No, really, it's just a - "

"Shut up!"

"Your anger towards me is simply a way of expressing how - "

"I said shut the hell up!" screamed the killer. He cocked his gun and pointed it straight at Brennan's head.

There was the pop of a gun and then everything was silent.

The killer lay there on the floor, blood streaming from the whole in his chest where Booths bullet had found its mark.

"Nice job Bones." Said Booth as he walked over to Brennan and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." She shook her head a bit.

"Good, now lets get this guy to the hospital. Last thing I need is for him to die before we can question him about the case." He pulled out his phone and walked away to call for an ambulance.

Brennan walked away from where the shooter was laying, she didn't want to look at him, and her head was starting to hurt.

There was a loud bang and Brennan spun around. It was the killer; he'd picked up his gun, and taken a shot at Booth.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Brennan watched as Booth fell to the ground. She could feel herself running towards him, but it was like her body was reacting without her telling it to.

The killer was trying to shoot again, lying on the floor, one hand holding the gun, the other trying to staunch the blood coming from his wound. He aimed the gun at Brennan, but she was faster. In one quick motion she grabbed Booth's gun from his belt and shot the man again. He fell back to the floor and was still. Whether he was dead or not she didn't care; if he was then she'd take the blame later. Right now her only concern was Booth.

"Booth!" she cried when she turned back to him. She turned him over so that he was lying on his back. He'd been hit in the chest, and blood was already soaking his shirt.

"Booth! Come on, stay with me, it-it's going to be alright." She was unsure of whether she was saying that for his benefit or hers. She used both her hands to put pressure on his wound, but it didn't stop the blood; there was so much of it.

"Bones…" Booth whispered.

"I'm right here," she said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She gave up trying to stop the blood flow; even the greatest amount of pressure she could put on the wound wasn't having any effect. She moved him gently so that his head was resting in her lap.

"Just-just hold on Booth, help's coming, just stay with me." She could feel tears starting to build in her eyes, she couldn't loose him, not like this…

"Bones…" he said again. She could tell that he was fading fast, his eyes were beginning to close.

"No, Booth you gotta hold on; hold on for-for Parker, for Cam, for everyone else back at the lab…for me…" he voice cracked; she was trying hard not to break down.

It was no use, he was gone; he blacked out.

"Booth, no…" she sobbed. That's when the tears finally came.

The EMT's arrived a few minutes later. When they saw what had happened, they called for another ambulance. One left for the hospital, the other for the morgue.

* * *

Wellp, hope you enjoyed it! Probably won't be doing a follow up to this unless I get a lot of people who want one, so R and R!


End file.
